professeur et élève
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: Il le voyait à chaque jour entre ces murs. Prenant des notes, sérieux, rêveur aussi, regardant souvent par la fenêtre.Au fil des mois, des heures passé à le voir, il était tombé amoureux. tout mignon


Auteur : Devangel

Genre : tout mimi

Couple : 5x2x5

Disclamer : selon les lois en vigueur Wufei me confirme qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

Court !

Professeur et élève

Il le voyait à chaque jour entre ces murs. Prenant des notes, sérieux, rêveur aussi, regardant souvent par la fenêtre. Laissant son esprit vagabonder dans la course des nuages, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite dans ces moments-là. Et, quand on le rappelait à l'ordre, il souriait d'un air calme et reprenait la file des mots qui noircissaient sa feuille.

Personne ne dirait qu'il avait sa place dans ce cours. Mais personne ne dirait aussi le contraire. On l'imaginait plus en train de peindre des paysages aux couleurs douces et aux sentiments nostalgiques ; en train de jouer d'un instrument aux mélodies transportant dans des contrées lointaines et féeriques ; en train d'écrire des romans dont la fin nous comblerait de bonheur et de joie.

Mais sa présence en ce cours n'étonnait personne. Quant à son pupitre le soleil, quand il était présent, l'éclairait de ses rayons d'or, quand son encre coulait sur le papier, son air ravi lorsque les mots se formaient, le jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur sa peau. Son air sérieux lorsqu'il écoutait le cours. Sa voix mélodieuse lorsqu'il répondait aux questions. Son savoir qui surpassait celui de tous les autres élèves.

Rien que son physique détonnait. Sa taille si fine, élancée, qui donnait envie de creuser un trou entre ces bras pour qu'il s'y blottisse ; sa peau mat, dorée, qui semblait si douce et invitait aux caresses. Son sourire lumineux, ses yeux à la couleur si incroyable, mélange de bleu et de violet, et ses cheveux. Longue cascade de miel coiffé en une natte d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles.

Sa façon de marcher, aérienne, sa présence, calme, son rire son odeur, son regard, son écriture et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Au fil des mois, des heures passé à le voir, il était tombé amoureux. Il n'était pas le seul et ne serait pas le dernier. Mais il ne pouvait changer cela et ne le voulait pas.

Il n'était pas si mal lui aussi. Plusieurs jeune fille du campus lui tournaient autour. Et certains homme aussi. Mais aucun ne l'intéressaient. Il le voulait lui. Pour lui tout seul et pas par des coups d'œil à la sauvette lors des cours. Egoïstement.

Et puis un jour. Dans un café près de la fac. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Seul à seul. Devenu un tête à tête. Tous les deux.

Tous les soirs s'était la même routine. Il sortait de son bureau de professeur de droit. Saluait ses collègues d'un signe de tête. Il pensait comme tous les soirs à appeler sa sœur Meiran ce week-end. Il prenait le métro et attendait trois minutes qu'il arrive. Et à chaque fois durant ces trois minutes il revoyait son premier rendez-vous avec lui. Ses mimiques, ses gestes, ses hésitations, les siennes, les leurs. Leur baiser. Le premier. Qui ouvrit la porte à bien d'autre.

Il s'asseyait toujours à la même place, tout au fond du wagon, et regardait défiler les gens. Ne les voyant pas. Le voyant lui. Imaginant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire en l'attendant, qu'elles bêtises, s'il avait encore une fois fait cramer le dîner et avait du commander des pizzas.

Il sortait du métro et tout en montant les marches qui le mèneraient à l'air libre, il revivait leur première fois. Leur première nuit passée ensemble. Le bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé quand, après avoir fait l'amour, Il s'était endormi dans ses bras.

En marchant dans la rue qui était la leur, il se souvenait de leur emménagement ensemble. Des cartons qu'ils avaient remplis, de leurs fous rire, seuls car personne n'acceptait leur relation. Il était trop jeune, ce n'était pas sérieux, avec son professeur. Ils ne tiendraient pas un an ensemble.

Il s'arrêtait devant leur immeuble et regardait les lumières aux fenêtres.

Deux ans étaient passés. Deux ans de pur bonheur et d'amour. De rires, de pleurs, de disputes, de réconciliations, de dîner ratés, de pizzas, de soirées câlins, de soirées télé, de week-end en amoureux, de week-end de corrections, de week-end de révisions, de tendresse, de bain à deux, d'amour au grand jour, de regard embrasés, de regard emplis de douceur, de caresses, à le regarder dormir, à le regarder vivre, illuminer sa vie de sa présence, à contrer ses colères, à le consoler, le protéger. Deux ans c'est si long et si court dans une vie. On aimerait que le temps passe plus lentement lorsque l'on est heureux. On aimerait tant de choses. Et parfois on les obtient.

Il souriait et montait les escaliers, il ne prenait l'ascenseur que le week-end, et à chaque marche qu'il gravissait, il prévoyait son accueil. En entendant la porte se refermer Il sortirait de la cuisine avec un petit air désolée sur le visage, une poêle ou une casserole fichu à la main. Il se passerait l'autre main dans sa frange puis lui sourirait en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Puis il lui demanderait en chinois avec un accent horrible comment s'était passé sa journée et il lui répondrait en anglais. Son visage s'illuminerait et il l'embrasserait sur le bout du nez avant d'essayer de nettoyer l'instrument de cuisine se trouvant dans sa main. Ils attendraient le livreur de pizzas, très rarement d'autre chose, et mangeraient devant la télé, tenant son trésor entre ses bras. Il ne cuisinait que le week-end et là il n'y avait pas besoin d'appeler un livreur.

Il s'arrêtait un instant sur le palier et prenait le temps de se détendre après cette journée pour sourire simplement à son ange quand il ouvrait la porte. Il repensait une dernière fois au moment où ils s'étaient quitté ce matin, leur baiser et prenait dans sa poche un petite boite qui s'y trouvait de puis leur premier anniversaire. Puis il ouvrait la porte, la main dans la poche, et se continuait le rituel de fin de journée.

Ce soir-là pourtant, il ne remettrait pas la boite dans sa poche, il ne laverait aucune poêle et aucune casserole, ne mangerait pas de pizzas devant la télé. Ce soir, pour leur deuxième anniversaire, il allait lui montrer la boite.

Duo sortirait de la cuisine, regarderait Wufei rentrer, remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel, froncerait les sourcils puis pleurerait en souriant de joie.

Ce soir, Wufei allait demander à Duo de l'épouser.

Owari


End file.
